


Friday The 13th of October

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Consensual Sex, Denial, Light Submission, M/M, Masks, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Surprise Sex, based on a tweet, light domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Phil surprises Dan after reading his boyfriend's suggestive tweet with regard to a hockey mask and a surprise male visitor in the night on Friday the 13th. Based on Daniel Howell's tweet on October 13, 2017.





	Friday The 13th of October

Daniel Howell @da... -1m  
happy friday the 13th remember if you're lucky an athletic man in a kinky and mysterious hockey mask might visit you in the night

* * *

Phil was stirring his coffee when the notification came in. He had just taken his first sip when he saw it. He tried to swallow what he held inside his mouth, but he nearly choked, spraying the contents across his screen, the counter top and the floor. Hot, sticky coffee was everywhere. Everywhere. 

"Shit." He reached for the roll of paper towels and shook his head in disbelief. What did he just say? Dan was always tweeting suggestive things. Was this a message for Phil? Even if it was a joke, it gave him an idea - a very naughty idea indeed.

"Hey Philly." Dan sauntered into the room and winked at the man wiping caramel-colored coffee up off of the tiled floor. "Drinking problem?" Dan laughed.

"Very funny, Dan, no." Phil grumbled as he wiped up the last of the spill. He wasn't angry, not even close. He sometimes feigned hurt or offense just to play with his boyfriend. "It was too hot, and I choked. That's all."

Dan smirked and laughed, more to himself than anything. He crossed his arms and leaned against the opposite counter. He looked beautiful, his face slightly flushed, head cocked to the side. He raised his eyebrows at Phil, who scrambled to stand up. 

"You choked? Really Phil?" Dan nearly snorted. 

Phil wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood right in front of Dan. With only inches between them, he leaned forward and looked into his eyes. 

"I choked. End of story." He smirked and moved his hands around Dan's waist, pulling him in for a sensual kiss. 

And just like that, Phil walked away, leaving Dan open mouthed and flustered against the counter. He would have to find a reason to go out. Maybe he would be able to slip out unnoticed; Dan was filming today. 

Hours had passed. Phil made it to the shop under the guise that he was picking up supplies for his next Amazing Phil video. It was rather weak considering that he did most of his shopping online. Still, Dan didn't question him. Perhaps he was too focused on his own work to give it a second thought. 

Now they were wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa watching a horror film. It was, after all, Friday the 13th. Dan settled in beside Phil with a bag of freshly-popped microwave popcorn. He stared straight ahead, absentmindedly reaching into the bag. Phil bit his lip thinking about what was to come. 

Horror films usually led to cuddles, but rarely, if ever, full sex. Romantic movies and comedies almost always led to make out sessions, and at least half of those progressed to the bedroom. Phil was thankful, for the first time in his life, that Dan was not initiating anything more than a tight grip on his arm. He needed Dan to save his energy, after all.

Phil started to yawn as the credits rolled. He stretched his arms above their heads and his sweatshirt rose to reveal a smooth stripe of skin, and it did not go unnoticed by Dan. Phil watched him lick his lips and swallow thickly. It pained him to do so, but Phil got up and walked to the bathroom, leaving Dan by himself.

"Phil?" Dan called from the lounge. Phil thought that he could detect a little whine to his voice, meaning that he was either feeling tired, scared, needy, or all three. Phil smirked at himself in the mirror as he replaced his contact lenses with glasses. He brushed his teeth and turned out the light. 

"Yes Sweetheart? Sorry, I was just finishing up." Phil found Dan on the sofa, slightly reclined, t-shirt riding up and bottoms low around his hips. Damn, he looked ready to fuck. 

"Are you...are you going to bed? Already?" Dan looked slightly panicked and disappointed. Either he was spooked by the film, or he was hoping to make love right there on the sofa. Phil had to resist the urge to scoop him up and carry him to their bed.

"Yeah, I’m really tired." Phil added another yawn for good measure. Dan pouted. Damn, he looked so precious when he did that. "Are you coming?"

Dan wasn't really tired yet, but he did want to lay next to Phil. "Sure, yeah. I'll be down in a few minutes." Dan rubbed his eyes and turned off the tv. Phil walked to the bedroom and slid under the covers with a smile. It would be hard to pretend to be asleep when he was really burning with anticipation.

It wasn't long before Dan fell into the bed beside him. He snuggled up to Phil and placed a kiss on his cheek. Phil turned out the light and tried to slow his breathing. 

Phil knew all of Dan's habits. He would probably scroll through Tumblr for approximately thirty minutes, and his body would soften slowly but surely. His breathing would slow down, and he would probably whimper gently as he drifted off. Phil would have to be patient.

As it turned out, Dan was more tired than he realized. He was asleep within fifteen minutes of hitting the pillow. Perhaps it helped that Phil had rubbed his back soothingly. Phil would give it a few more minutes, and then he would slip out of the bedroom altogether. This was going to be fun.

Dan was sleeping soundly. He was already dreaming, his dark, pretty, lashes fluttering softly against his cheeks. His lips were parted, and only the softest breaths escaped them. Dan's chest rose slowly, air filling his lungs more shallowly now. Phil moved carefully so as not to wake him. He left the bedroom door ajar so that he could return without spoiling everything.

The mask was not hard to find with it being so close to Halloween. The most difficult thing about it was getting it into the house without Dan noticing. Phil was pretty good at executing his plans so long as Dan was occupied with filming or editing. 

Phil stripped down to his boxer briefs and pulled the mask down over his face. He liked the way that it looked. It occurred to him that he wouldn't mind seeing Dan wearing it in bed. The visibility was decent, so he wasn't too concerned about stumbling around in the dark. He just hoped that he wouldn't scare Dan too badly. Though to be fair, he did put the idea into Phil's head.

He slipped into the bedroom to find Dan still sleeping soundly. He hadn't changed position, in fact. Dan was sleeping shirtless as usual, with his arms curled up, his hands under his left cheek. Phil almost felt badly about waking him. Almost. He grinned when he saw Dan's phone dangling from its charger cord. He scooped it up and placed it on his bedside table.   
Phil stood at the edge of the bed, already fully erect. He bit his lip and reached down to peel back the duvet, revealing Dan's beautiful, nearly-naked form. He admired him for a moment, feeling his cock throb and leak inside his pants. He wanted to fuck. 

Phil started at his shoulder. He trailed his fingertips along the lines of Dan's body. Dan squirmed without opening his eyes. Phil smiled behind the mask. He moved down his arm, grazed his ribs, and rounded the curve of his hip. Dan awoke with a jolt.

His eyes flew open, wide and frantic.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Dan scrambled out from under the sheet and up to the headboard, searching for Phil. His heart pounded wildly in his chest. "Phil!"

Phil wondered if it was too much. Did Dan not realize what was happening? Maybe he was too deep into his sleep cycle, and he was truly unaware of his surroundings. Just when Phil was about to reach up and lift the mask, Dan started to laugh, though it sounded more labored than usual.   
"You bastard!"

Phil put his index finger up to the mouth of the mask and shook his head very, very slowly. He made no noise whatsoever. Dan was shocked into silence. His mouth fell open and his eyelids fluttered. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and the moonlight spilling in through the window afforded him a better view. Phil was hard, his erection leaning forward, stretching his pants. Dan bit his lip and whimpered. Phil moved closer, taking steps toward the bed. Dan sat on his knees and reached out for him.

Phil shook his head again, and it was clear that he had no intention of moving too quickly. Without ever speaking, Phil lifted his chin to show that he was in charge. Dan squirmed where he sat, falling back onto his own heels. Phil reached out to put his hand on Dan's cheek. He rubbed it with his thumb and then cupped his chin. He leaned forward as if to kiss him.  
As badly as he wanted to press his lips to Dan's, he would not remove the mask. Phil lowered himself to Dan's ear and breathed heavily. Just enough of the heat escaped sending shivers down his spine. 

"Philll,” he moaned. 

Phil crawled onto the bed, straddling Dan's thighs. He held Dan's face in his hands and slid them downward, slowly and deliberately touching every inch of exposed skin. Dan sighed and rocked forward. Every time he tried to reach out to touch Phil, he shook his head no. It physically hurt Phil to not be able to kiss his lover's skin. His erection became ever-more persistent, throbbing with anticipation. Dan wanted to take Phil in his mouth and down his throat.

"Please...please." Dan practically whispered. There was something incredibly sexy about his begging. Phil could feel his chest tighten. Dan looked so beautiful and needy, his cock pushing out over the top of his pants. His hands gripped the material, clenching and releasing with desperation. Phil put a hand to Dan's chest, pushing him back against the head of the bed, leaning closely enough to moan into his other ear. 

Phil moved down his body, running his hands everywhere that he could reach. He gripped the smooth flesh of his sides and slid around to his belly, which was rising and falling rapidly and unevenly. Phil resisted the urge to lift the mask to suck the skin around Dan's navel. He only released sensual puffs of his breath against his sweet skin. Dan trembled beneath him. Phil was moving so slowly and deliciously; he loved it, and he hated it.

Dan tried again to reach out for him, but Phil just shook his head. He would let Dan touch, but not just yet. This was too much fun. He held Dan's hips, rubbing circles into his skin and removing his pants. Dan's long, smooth, throbbing cock sprung forward into Phil's hands. Dan cried out. Phil grunted, and it was so incredibly sexy and unexpected that Dan started to leak. His head dropped back and rolled back and forth against the pillows. 

Phil stayed in character and moved past Dan's aching cock to his thighs. He ran his fingers inside them, making Dan moan loudly. Phil snapped his head upward and put his finger to the mask, causing his boyfriend to inhale sharply and squirm. It was extremely difficult, if not completely impossible for Dan to be quiet in bed. Phil always made him feel so good.   
Dan could see Phil's eyes narrowing behind the mask. 

Jesus Christ. 

With one hand on each thigh, Phil lowered himself down between them. He knew that he couldn't do much more without removing the mask. He decided to let Dan take it off. Phil spread Dan's legs and rubbed the mask along the inside of his left thigh. He huffed against it, making Dan wild. 

"Phil, please...please just take it off and put your mouth on me." He was panting now, and Phil really, really wanted to taste Dan. He tipped his head back and nodded. Dan reached down between his own legs and lifted off the mask. Their eyes met, and Phil smirked darkly. He was so unbearably sexy. Dan squealed and threw the mask to the floor. 

Phil buried his face in the warm space between his thighs, wasting no time sucking on the tender skin. Dan writhed around, gripping fistfuls of Phil's dark, tousled hair. He stretched his legs, tightening and releasing with every bite. 

"Fucking hell Phil."' Dan groaned. Phil responded by moving upward, taking his balls in his mouth.

Dan felt so blissed out. This was not something that Phil did often, and it felt incredible. 

Phil hummed and moaned back with Dan still filling his mouth. Dan was squirming so much that Phil had to hold his legs apart forcefully to avoid being crushed. 

Dan arched his back, lifting his ass off of the mattress. Phil released him, replacing his mouth with his hands. He nuzzled Dan's leaning cock with his face and ran his tongue up its length, settling on the plump tip. He sucked and licked, looking up to see Dan's chest heaving. His belly was sunken inward, his hips rolling wildly. He looked amazing, and Phil realized that he was rubbing himself against the sheets. 

"Jesus Christ...Phil... please, just let me..." Dan could only pant out short phrases, moaning between each of them. "Just let me fucking touch you!"

Phil wanted him so badly, but he tasted so damned good. He lingered a little longer, taking Dan more deeply into his throat. Phil stretched out his arms on Dan's chest, running his fingertips over Dan's nipples as he continued to suck. Dan screamed and all but rolled into him. Phil brought his hands back down to his hips and giggled with him still filling his mouth. 

"I swear to God Phil...if you...if you don't let me...touch you..." Dan was a right mess. Phil was supremely satisfied. He lifted up off of Dan and crawled over his body, causing their hard cocks to brush one another. 

Dan grabbed him and kissed him so intensely, that they nearly fell off of the bed. His hands were all over Phil, frantically touching every place that he could reach. 

Dan didn't even pull away when he begged Phil to fuck him. He breathed the words into his mouth, pulling at his length. By now, Phil was just as desperate as he was, and he reached out for the lube in his side drawer. 

Phil grunted as he pushed into him with slick fingers. Dan practically sat up on top of them, grinding against his hand. 

"Ungh, I’m ready...ready now!"

"No, Baby, you aren't." Phil was able to keep his composure when it came to preparing Dan. "One more finger, Sweetheart." Phil worked in the third and final finger, curving them toward his belly. "Now you are ready...do you want me to fuck you with the mask or without it?"

The question completely caught him off guard, and he had to giggle. "Without."

Phil was relieved to hear him say that, because he wanted to be inside of Dan so badly that it hurt; he didn’t want to take the time to retrieve it. Dan pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his legs around Phil, turning his ankles inward to keep him in place. He looked down and watched as Phil completely disappeared inside his body. 

"Babe!" Dan yelped. It didn't matter how many times they had made love over the years, the first thrust always took his breath away. Phil was so thick that he couldn't keep himself from gasping. It was still a stretch, even with careful preparation. The burn quickly subsided and there was nothing but pure pleasure as Phil started to move. 

"Sweet Mother of Christ!" Dan couldn't believe how deeply Phil was going already. He moved against him, pushing himself forward to meet each thrust.

"You like the way I fuck you, Dan? So deep and hard?" Phil struggled to keep his voice even. Dan felt so good around him. He was hot, and tight, and slick. 

"Fuck yes...s-so good." Dan worked to speak, completely lost in the feeling of Phil moving inside of him. Phil's words always brought him closer to the edge. 

"God, I love being inside of you...so good for me." Phil groaned. He pumped Dan even faster now.

Dan reached up and gripped Phil's broad shoulders. He started to sputter nonsense. 

"Mmph, fuck yes...so God...yes Phil." His stomach clenched and he knew that he was not going to be able to hold on much longer. Phil knew that Dan would be disappointed if he climaxed so soon, so he reached down and wrapped one hand tightly around his base. Dan gasped.

Phil scooped his hips into Dan, finding that delicious spot each and every time. Even Phil, who had fairly good control, was feeling helpless: it was just too good. Dan whimpered and cried with each filling. He wanted it to last forever. Finally, Phil released his grip on Dan and let him spill. Watching Dan shudder with the force of his orgasm caused him to erupt. He filled Dan with his warm, creamy liquid, groaning more loudly than he had in some time.

Phil leaned back without leaving Dan completely. Both men were sucking in air and sweating profusely. Dan looked up under heavy eyelids and watched as his own liquid ran down Phil's chest and pooled in his navel. 

"What the fuck was that Phil?" Dan laughed. 

Phil smiled and tipped his head back. "Yes Dan, I read your tweets too."

"I don't know what you're on about." Dan bat his lashes and put the tip of his index finger between his teeth playfully.

"Sexy Baby." Phil wiped Dan down and then himself. "I love you so much. You know I'll do anything for you."

"I never expected this Phil... not in a million years." Dan pushed his fingers up into his hair. His chest glistened with sweat.

"I know you didn't. Always expect the unexpected with me, Dan." Phil slid into the bed next to him, snuggling against his back. Dan pulled the covers up and over them both. 

"I love you too, Phil." Dan wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pushed his face into the back of his lover’s neck.  
They lay together for a long time. It occurred to Dan that Phil must have gone out to find the mask during the day, after seeing the tweet. 

The coffee. Phil did choke. Dan giggled at the thought of him reading the tweet, spraying coffee all over the place in shock.

"Philly?" Dan whispered. "Did you actually go outside to find that thing just for me?"

Dan would have to wait until morning. His boyfriend was already fast asleep.


End file.
